Polos Opuestos
by AnonymousPegasus
Summary: noviembre de 1988, Que pasa cuando el chico que solo quiere desaparecer y la chica que solo quiere ser vista se encuentran? Fem!CanadaXColombia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo esta version de Colombia que va contra el fanon normal aqui en latinoamerica, y por el que unas chilenas ya me amenazaron en otro lado, y esta idea random

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

El solo se sento en el parque, era un frio noviembre de 1988, y el estaba en un mal momento...  
El en cuestion, era Alejandro Gonzales, la personificacion de la Republica de Colombia, y el mal momento era por una serie de atentados gracias al Cartel de Medellin, en la ultima reunion, Alfred practicamente lo habia culpado de todos los problemas de drogas del mundo, y los europeos se lo echaban en cara, ademas las guerrillas seguian siendo un problema, todo el mundo parecia caerle encima a Alejandro, si habia algo que el queria era que lo tragara la tierra

luego se dio cuenta de una chica con un osito blanco sentada junto a el, el se sonrojo un poco y se acerco

''estas bien?'' le pregunto, ella solo levanto la mirada un poco

''s-si, estoy bien'' le dijo, abrazando fuerte a su osito, el cual se quejo un poco, Alejandro solo suspiro

''sabes, creo que te envidio Canada...'' dijo el con un suspiro, ella lo miro confundida, y el siguio ''ya me canse de que me vean solo como un maldito guerrilero, narco, o terrorista...'' suspira de nuevo ''solo quisiera desaparecer un dia y que nadie se diera cuenta... por eso te envidio Canada.''

Ella lo miro, ya no confundida, sino sorprendida ''no es como crees... a nadie le importas...'' su voz sonaba algo afectada ''no importa lo que hagas, o lo que sientas, nadie te ve, ni sabe que estas alli'' ella dijo, deteniendose al darse cuenta de que si el le hablaba es porque podia verla, solo lo miro ''porque me lo dices?''

Alejandro solo suspiro ''no lo se... supongo que solo necesitaba decirle a alguna persona que no me echara en cara todo''

ella lo mira, no sabe que decir, el solo mira al suelo ''lo siento'' fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, dejando a Madeleine confundida en esa banca

* * *

algo corto y random que se me ocurrio en clase de historia hace unos dias y finalmente decidi publicar... deberia seguir?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que sea tan bueno como el primero

* * *

-algunos dias despues-

Alejandro se sento por alli, podia sentir el dolor una masacre, la noche anterior habia soñado con los paramilitares, esa mañana cuando prendio las noticias escucho sobre una masacre cometida por ellos en antioquia la noche anterior, ahora estaba en un parque, el mismo de aquel otro dia, era alrededor de medio dia y el no queria seguir alli, otra vez Alfred le habia echado en cara sus problemas, a el que le importaba? el no sufria el dolor que causaban los atentados, las masacres, tantas crueldades cometidas por gobierno, guerrilla, ¨narcos¨ y ¨paras¨ todo eso era demasiado... mientas el estaba casi perdido en su pensamiento, Madeleine se sento junto a el, ella l habia observado en las ultimas reuniones, la curiosidad que empezaba a ser algo mas, ahora entendia porque decia que la envidiaba, ella solo lo miraba, abrazando a su osito como siempre

''estas bien?'' le pregunto, mirandolo, el solo miraba al suelo

''si, estoy bien'' le respondio, mirandola tambien

ella no le creyo, era obvio que habia algo mas, el solo la miro ''bien, hubo una masacre anoche, si? eso es'' pero no era solo eso, era eso, y la forma como los demas lo trataban ella solo lo miro, el miro al suelo, no queria estar solo ''oye... q-quieres almorzar conmigo?'' pedirle eso lo ponia un poco nervioso, pero, quizas era la unica que no pensaba que el era alguna clase de salvaje que vivia en la selva, con armas, secuestrando gente, y cultivando coca.. quizas, solo quizas podria haber algo mas...

''bueno'' dijo ella, algo nerviosa, no esperaba eso...

* * *

y aqui el segundo capitulo, espero les guste...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

llegaron a un restaurante y tomaron una mesa, el la miro, algo sonrojado, pidieron su comida, y hubo un silencio incomodo, que duro tanto como estuvieron en el restaurante, tras terminar el pago por la comida y se ofrecio a acompañarla a casa, ambos llegaron, y se sentaron en la sala, el miro al suelo y ella se acerco, no tenia muchas visitas, pero debia haber algo que ella pudiera hacer, y recordo que tenia algo

''quieres Sucre à la crème?'' le pregunto ella, mirandolo

''que es?'' por supuesto, el no sabia, ni lo habia probado, asi que estaba algo confundido

''es un postre'' dijo, no creyo necesario decir mas, y no lo era el sonrio un poco

''bueno, gracias'' esto era raro para el, pero el sonrio y ella fue y trajo el postre, el comio un poco ''esta delicioso!'' el dijo sonriendo, haciendola sonrojar, ella solo lo miro

''e-en serio?'' ella pregunto

''Si'' el respondio sonriendo, en ese momento en la radio que estaba prendida se escucho una alerta de tormenta de nieve, ella lo miro

''creo que es mejor que te quedes mientras pasa la tormenta...'' ella dijo, ambos se sonrojaron al pensarlo

''e-esta bien...'' seria raro, no podia pensar nada mas en ese momento

Ambos solo se sentaron alli, otraa vez habia un silencio incomodo, y el necesitaba romperlo de alguna forma, mientras pensaba algo que decir, ella se sonrojo un poco ''que quieres hacer?'' el pregunto, no sabia que mas decir

''podemos ver una pelicula'' ella dijo sonrojada, y algo nerviosa... el no podia evitar pensar que se veia bastante bonita en ese mismo momento

''ah, claro, porque no'' el dijo sonriendo un poco, igual de rojo, ambos se dirigieron por una pelicula, eligieron una pelicula sudafricana de comedia, ambos se sentaron, y el no pudo evitar pensar que su risa era bella... mirando la pelicula se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella...

* * *

aqui el tercer capitulo... aun hay muchas cosas que no decido, pero por alguna razon se siente tan natural escribir esta pareja...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

-al dia siguiente-

Alejandro se paro temprano y no sabia que hacer ahora, finalmente decidio hacer e desayuno, quizas eso tambien lo ayudaria a entrar en calor, lo primero que hizo fue preparar chocolate, luego empezo a hacer pancakes, habia aprendido a hacerlos... solo esperaba que saieran bien... en eso ella se desperrto, y bajo a la cocina, la sorprendio encontrar a Alejandro haciendo desayuno

''q-que haces?'' ella pregunto nerviosa

el solo sonrio, ocupado ''hago desayuno... por?''

ella estaba sorprendida, solo lo miro, luego mirando al suelo ''no tienes que hacerlo'' le dijo, el se sonrojo un poco

''ya casi termino, dame un momento...'' el dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella no sabia como responder, el solo sonrie y la lleva a la mesa, despues levando el desayuno, ella se sonroja, no esta acostumbrada a ser atendida asi... el esta nervioso, espera que le haya quedado bueno, y la mira ella sonrie un poco, aun nerviosa ''e-esta delicioso'' le dice, el se sonroja un poco y se sienta, ella sonrie ''gracias por el desayuno...'' ella tambien esta algo sonrojada, el suspira y se sienta junto a ella, ella lo mira, el sonrie, y en uno de esos momentos en los que el logra dejar su normal timidez atras y la acerca a el disimuladamente, ella se sonroja y el mira a otro lado,luego la mira a ella

''sabes, tienes ojos bonitos'' dijo, quizas seria mejor no apresurarse...

ella se sonrojo, estaba casi tan roja como Lovino, no sabia que decirle, era raro, nunca nadie intentaba coquetear con ella, bueno, ni siquiera sabian que estaba alli...

* * *

lo dejo ahi, porque por ahora mi mente no me da pa' mas, lo siento


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

Madeleine no sabe como responder, estaba el intentando coquetearle? ella solo mira al suelo mientras el la mira y mira a otro lado, ella finalmente logra decir algo

''e-en serio lo crees?'' el sonríe un poco, ella se sonroja mas y mas, y el responde

''si, tus ojos son hermosos'' el se empieza a sonrojar también, volviendo a ser igual de tímido con las chicas como era normalmente, ella, totalmente roja lo mira y el no sabe que decir ahora...

''gracias'' ella le dice, aun sonrojada, el se sonroja, y ella lo mira, el no sabe que decir ahora, y ella lentamente se acerca, hasta quedar apoyada en el, el se sonroja mas y ambos suspiran, el silencio incomodo se rompe al oír un tarro romperse, es Kumajiro, quien por accidente rompió un frasco de mermelada, y estaba comiendo de la mermelada derramada en el suelo, untándose todo...

''Kuma!''

''tenia hambre'' fue todo lo que el osito dijo en su defensa, ella lo miro

''sabes que podías ir y pedirme comida Kuma''

''estabas taaaan ocupada con tu novio'' dijo el osito, ella se sonrojo por completo, al igual que el, quien estaba oyendo

''n-no es mi novio!'' ella dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, de verdad que el le gustaba, quizas fuera mas que solo eso, ella no lo sabia, pero levanto al osito y lo llevo al baño, el Colombiano le sonrie un poco ''necesitas ayuda?''

''b-bueno... gracias'' ella dijo, sonrojada, ambos subieron con el osito al baño...

* * *

Aqui el siguiente capitulo, perdon por hacerlos tan cortos, pero en serio, no logro escribir mas largo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

Ambos suben y entran al baño, ella pone al osito en la tina y el la mira ''necesitas algo?'' ella solo mira al osito, no quiere ver a Alejandro a la cara, no quiere que vea lo sonrojada que esta, el se va y vuelve con unas toallas, luego empieza a ayudarla a bañar al osito, ambos se sonrojan por la cercanía tras un rato terminan, ella esta mojada, y el logra ver solo un poco, no dice nada, ella se sonroja mas, ambos están muy cerca, Kumajiro se sale, dejándolos solos, el esta completamente sonrojado, al igual que ella, Madeleine lo mira, Alejandro mira al suelo y no dice nada, el se voltea, pero antes de que se vaya ella le toma la mano, luego lo deja ir no sabe que decirle, el tampoco sabe que decir, al rato ella se encuentra cocinando, lo hace cuando esta alterada, ahora lo esta porque no sabe que hacer, que debería hacer ahora? eso es algo que nunca aprendió de Francis... decidió esperar a que el se durmiera para llamar a Francia, si, seria mejor así...

el se sentó en la sala, mirando a la nada, también pensando, que debía hacer? ya había empezado, pero no sabia como seguir, como evitar asustarla mientras seguía diciéndole poco a poco...

tras un rato el se quedo dormido, ella tomo el teléfono pero la llamada se cayo pronto, le paso varias veces, hasta que se rindió luego lo vio dormido en la sala, le puso una cobija encima y se fue, pero ella no podía dormir, así que se fue a la cocina y se hzo un chocolate... quizas eso la calmara un poco...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

Alejandro desperto tras unas horas, y la encontro aun en la cocina, algo sonrojado se acerco a ella, Madeleine volteo, sorprendida de verlo alli, el hizo algo de cafe ''¿quieres?'' le pregunto, aun rojo, ella sonrio un poco y asintio... no queria decir nada que terminara mal, el estaba un poco extrañado, pero sirvio el cafe de todos modos, entregandoselo, ella sonrio un poco y empezo a tomar mientras el servia el suyo propio...''

''estas bien?''el no sabia que mas decir, ella lo miro

''si, estoy bien'' dijo ella, sin saber que decir, la tormenta estaba terminando, y pronto el podría ir a casa, aunque una parte de ella quería que se quedara, quería que se quedara para que no olvidara todo esto, después de todo, todos siempre se olvidaban de ella, y no veía por que el no...

Alejandro mira a su alrededor y suspira, no sabe que hacer ahora, sabe que apenas la tormenta termine su jefe lo hara volver a casa, el miro a la venda en su mano, producto de La Violencia* y el no quiere volver a casa, no quiere volver para saber que estara en medio de aquel conflicto de nuevo, las memorias de tantas muertes aun lo acechan, el espera a que ella termine, cuando ella termina el la abraza, ella se sonroja bastante, pero corresponde, ella sabe por lo que ha pasado, aunque nunca ha vivido algo asi, sabe que los ultimos años han sido muy duros, aun mas con el narcotrafico, y aunque su hermano a veces se ofrezca a ayudar, ambos saben que eso no solucionara nada, e incluso puede empeorar la situacion... sin embargo para el hay algo mas, el sabe que la guerrilla lo considera una representacion de una supuesta oligarquia opresora, y sabe que estan dispuestos a hacerle cualquier cosa, para que les entregue lo que quieren, pero el solo quiere paz, y lo ultimo que quiere es que le hagan daño a ella para obligarlo a hacer algo, el no sabe ya si decirle, o dejar las cosas asi..

* * *

* ''La Violencia'' fue un periodo de conflicto politico entre la muerte de Jorge Eliecer Gaitan y el Bogotazo (1948) hasta 1957, cuando el presideente militar Gustavo Rojas Pinilla fue obligado a dejar su cargo por una coalicion de Liberales y Conservadores, algunas guerrillas Liberales de este periodo, se convertirian en guerrillas comunistas, que en los años 60's le darian paso a las FARC... se dice que reporteros de la BBC compararon la devastacion que causo el Bogotazo con los bombardeos Alemanes de Londres en la segunda guerra mundial

capitilo mas largo de lo usual, y un poco cargado de historia, no pude evitar eso, quizas no suba nada en unos dias, ya que debo deidirme entre dos posibilidades, ademas de seguir con una traduccion...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

cuando el la solto, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados, el se alejo, llegando a la habitación en la que estaba durmiendo, un tanto confundido, de hecho ella estaba igual que el, ella entro y se sento junto a el, el no sabia que decir y ella estaba igual, el la miro, tras un largo silencio el solo suspiro, deberia decirle? por alguna razon ambos solo se sentaron alli, sin decir nada por un rato finalmente el se acerco lentamente a ella, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por unos instantes antes de que el bajara su mirada

''¿estas bien?'' le pregunto ella

''si... ¿por?'' respondio, aun mirando al suelo, ella no estaba tan segura

ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo después de eso, los ojos de ambos se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez se acercaron, hasta que a unos centimetros el uno del otro, el se volteo y ella le tomo de la mano

''estas seguro?''

El no sabia que responder, finalmente suspiro, no sabia si era una buena idea, pero ella era demasiado persistente

''M-Maddie?''

''si?''

El aprovecho que ella lo miraba, al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de decirle, termino besandola, ella se sonrojo apenas sintio los labios de el, pero por alguna razon no puede separarse... _no quiere _separarse... tras unos segundos siente sus brazos pasando alrededor de ella, un abrazo que de repente se rompe mientas el se separa completamente rojo. ''Lo siento'' es todo lo que el dice mientras se voltea, ella le toma la mano, no quiere que se vaya, _no quiere que la olvide_, el solo la mira mientras ella se abraza a el, el ya no sabe que decir, no sabe que hacer

''no te vayas'' susurra ella el se sorprende, pero la abraza tambien

* * *

Lo logre, logre escribir el siguiente capitulo, es incrfeible lo que salir de la ciudad puede hacer...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

El esta mirando, no sabe que decir, no la suelta ''no te vayas'' Le susurra, tras un rato el es capaz de hablar

''no lo hare'' Fue todo lo que el dijo, intenta hacerla sentir mejor...

''Mientes... se que te iras y me vas a olvidar'' fue todo lo que dijo, casi llorando, luego se solto para irse, pero el la detuvo, se quedaron mirandose por varios minutos, ninguno sabia que decir

''Maddie, no podre ovidarte...'' ella estaba sorprendida, aunque aun no le creia solo se abrazo a el, no sabia que mas hacer... no queria soltarse, solo lo miro el suspiro, no quedaba mas que decirle

''t-te amo Maddie...'' ella estaba en shock, hablaba en serio?

''n-no bromees c-con eso''

''no bromeo''

Ella lo miro, el se paro para irse, pero ella lo tomo de la muñeca ''no te vayas... aun no...''

* * *

Perdon, por la espera y el capitulo tan corto, pero las ideas se escapan, no pienso abandonar esta historia, pero no se cuanto me demore en escribir los capitulos...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

CAPITULO NAVIDEÑO! bueno, casi...

* * *

Ella finalmente lo abrazo, demasiado sorprendida para hablar, tras un rato asi finalmente fue capaz de susurrar algo...

''Je t'aime trop''

El pudo entender un poco, apenas lo suficiente para saber que le decia, finalmente le dio un beso, el cual fue interrumpido por la puerta...

''y-yo abro...''

Era Alfred, al principio ella penso que estaba sin donde quedarse o algo asi, pero rapidamente pudo ver que no era eso

''q-que haces aqui?'' Ella pregunto, esperando que no se diera cuenta de quien mas estaba alli

''Pues el Hero decidio pasar navidad con su hermanita'' dijo alegremente, en el segundo piso Alejandro ahora queria morirse, la ultima persona a la que queria ver era a ese gringo pendejo como lo describia, se encerro en el atico, esperando que no decidiera pasar por alli... por supuesto, las cosas nunca salen de acuerdo a los planes, y aunque Maddie nunca menciono nada de lo ocurrido y Kuma estaba dormido, llego el momento en el que Alfred decidio ir al Atico, y aunque Maddie ya se habia dado cuenta que Alejandro estaba alli, no podia hacer nada... finalmente el entro Alejandro se escondio lo mejor que pudo pero...

-algunos minutos despues-

''sueltame gringo pendejo, que carajos crees que haces?''

Era una situacion incomoda por decir lo menos, Alfred habia atrapado a Alejandro en el Atico, y ahora Maddie no sabia que decir

''soltarte? no te dejare hacerle nada''

''no me esta haciendo nada'' finalmente dijo Maddie, quien por ahora casi parecia tomate de lo roja que estaba...

''de que hablas?'' el Estadounidense estaba confundido, que estaba pasando?

Ella suspiro, ''s-se esta quedando aqui, mira, fuimos a comer, y cuando llegamos anunciaron una tormenta, asi que le dije que se quedara mientras pasaba''

Ahora era Alfred el sorprendido, tras unos segundos de pensar, no penso en el hecho de que el se habia quedado mucho despues de que acabara la tormenta

''SALISTE CON EL!?'' ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer ahora...

* * *

y aqui el siguiente capitulo... tenia que pasar tarde o temprano tambien, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

CAPITULO NAVIDEÑO!

* * *

''SALISTE CON EL!?''

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y asintieron, entre menos el supiera, seria mejor, no esperaban que Kuma se despertara

''y se besaron'' fue todo lo que dijo el osito, aparentemente sin intencion de hacerles daño, pero Alfred, tras el shock, agarro al colombiano de la camisa y lo llevo a la puerta, el Alejandro logro darle una patada que le dio el tiempo para soltarse, antes de que pudieran seguir peleando ella se puso en el medio, sabia que ninguno seria capaz de golpear al otro si eso significaba lastimarla, seria una larga navidad...

-a la mañana siguiente-

Alejandro se paro mas temprano de lo normal, decidio hacer desayuno, pero Alfred se paro, poco despues, Alejandro casi terminaba cuando Alfred llego y practicamente destruyo todo en busca de drogas, Alejandro estaba ahora furioso, pero decidio dejar las cosas asi, salio de la cocina mientras Alfred se puso a hacer hamburguesas, cuando Alfred termino, Alejandro entro a la cocina e hizo lo mismo, finalmente Madeleine se paro, llegando a la cocina antes de que pudieran empezar a pelear, al final fue ella quien hizo el desayuno, luego fueron por regalos, los cuales pusieron bajo el arbol

* * *

aqui esta, alguna idea de regalos?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

Esa noche los tres fueron a buscar regalos, Alejandro decidio darle unos chocolates -no tenia mucho dinero de todos modos- a Maddie y una juguete del capitan america a Alfred -eso deberia dejarlo callado un rato- Maddie compro peluches para ambos y Alfred, bueno. el solo compro algo para Maddie -no es que le importara mucho el Colombiano a menos que amenazara de hacerse amigo de Rusia...- tarde en la noche Alejandro llego con una caja, luego estuvo en la cocina, parecia feliz haciendo algo...

-a la mañana siguiente-

ya era 25, y los tres se sentaron junto al arbol, Maddie fue la primera en abrir el regalo... y el que abrio era el de Alfred

''es... miel de maple?'' a ella le gustaba, pero podia ir a comprar en cualquier momento, Alfred luego abrio el regalo de Alejandro -y si lo callo por un rato- Alejandro le gusto mucho el osito de peluche, Maddie se sorprendio con los chocolates, Y Alfred estaba muy ocupado con el juguete como para darse cuenta del osito que su hermana le regalo... tras un rato Ale se fue a la cocina, trayendo Natilla sonriendo,Alfred finalmente desvio la mirada de su juguete y miro al colombiano

''que es eso?''

''es natilla... un pequeño postre de fin de año'' Dijo Alejandro sonriendo, Alfred y Maddie miraron mientras el partia las porciones, y servia ''espero que les guste'' dijo al sentarse

* * *

gracias a los que m edieron las ideas de los regalos, voluntaria, o involuntariamente xDDDDD


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

(perdon por la demora, no se me ocurria nada)

Alfred miro un momento a aquella cosa ligeramente parecida a gelatina mientras Alejandro la cortaba, era raro, pero finalmente se decidio a probarla

''vaya, esta bueno'' dijo, Alejandro sonrio un poco, le habia gustado, los tres comieron, y al terminar Alejandro se llevo los platos, al regresar, hubo un silencio incomodo, Maddie decidio romperlo, pero no estaba segura si era la mejor forma de hacerlo

''p-porque? tienes esa cicatriz?''

Alejandro quedo paralizado por un momento, Alfred miro a Maddie por un segundo, algo confundido, Alejandro finalmente suspiro y empezo a contar la historia

**-Flashback, Abril 9 de 1948-**

Alejandro estaba en Bogota, la ciudad en ese entonces era mucho mas pequeña, y su casa se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraba a unas cuadras del [1]Edificio Agustin Nieto, habia quedado de encontrarse alli con alguien para almorzar, cuando llego vio una multitud a las afueras del edificio, a duras penas logro acercarse al ver quien estaba tirado en el piso... entro en shock, las siguientes horas fueron confusas, gente corriendo, disparando, la ciudad en llamas, una turba furiosa a la entrada del palacio presidencial, casi surreal, como si la revolucion francesa hubiera sido transportada a Bogota ese dia, fue violentamente despertado de su trance por una explosion, un objeto impactando su rostro, pasarian años antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo golpeo ese dia, no habia forma de saber que ese evento iniciaria tantos años de violencia, de sangre...

**-Fin del** **Flashback-**

**'**'eso es lo que paso'' fue todo lo que pudo decir, ya habian sido cuarenta años de eso[2] Alfred lo miro, el ya sabia, el estaba presente ese dia[3] Maddie no sabia que decirle, como reaccionar

* * *

**[1] El edificio agustin nieto, era el lugar de trabajo de Jorge Eliecer Gaitan, quien fue asesinado ese dia, y es la persona tirada en el piso. eso fue entrre 12:00 y 1:00 PM del 9 de Abril de 1948**

**[2] se supone que esta historia ocurre en 1988, durante uno de los periodos mas sangientos de la historia reciente de Colombia, eso explica en parte la actitud de Alejandro en los primeros capitulos**

**[3] La 9 conferencia panamericana ocurria en Bogota durante esos dias, todas las naciones Americanas -menos Canada- enviaron representantes, esta cumbre dio lugar a la OEA, por eso es logico que Alfred estuviera en la ciudad en esos dias**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **no poseo Hetalia ni sus personajes, solo a Alejandro, y esta idea

**Sinopsis: **1988, que pasa cuando la chica que solo quiere ser vista y el chico que solo quiere desaparecer se encuentran?

* * *

Madeleine lo miro, sorprendida, luego lo abrazo, ambos se quedaron asi un rato, luego se separaron

''p-perdona, no queria...'' Alejandro la miro mientras se disculpaba, interrumpiendola con un suave beso ''no te preocupes, no pasa nada'' Ella se sonrojo y sonrio, el dia tanscurrio bien, Alfred parecia mas calmado con respecto a todo esto, Kuma seguia siendo aquel oso tierno y hambriento Luego sono el telefono, Alejandro se veia triste

''que paso?''

''Debo irme''

Madeleine lo miro, abrazandolo de nuevo, casi llorando ''e-en serio? no puedes quedarte?''

El correspondio al abrazo ''lo siento'' Ella lo miro de nuevo, sin soltarlo

**_-Algunas horas despues-_**

Alejandro se encontraba en el Aeropuerto, sentado, esperando a que llamaran a abordar el vuelo, ella estaba con el, tomada de su brazo, no queria soltarlo hasta el ultimo momento, finalmente llego el llamado, y el la abrazo

''sabes que nos veremos de nuevo, no estes triste''

Ella sonrio un poco, se besaron y el se fue, algo triste, pero sabiendo que se verian de nuevo.

* * *

Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de este pequeño proyecto, gracias a todos los que de una forma u otra (reviews, favs, ideas, etc) ayudaron a que llegara hasta aqui, es la primera historia que termino, y eso la hace especial, de nuevo gracias, y espero que mi musa me de ideas para otro fic pronto. Hasta entonces!


End file.
